custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing and Dance with Barney (Early 1999/2005-2008, PBS Kids Sprout's version)
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney Home Video released on January 12, 1999. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a make-believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny Special Guest Appearences by *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason Trivia *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 4-6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1999 home video of the same name. *This is another episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *Another time "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here", "A Very Special Delivery", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn and the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *This is the last time Me and My Teddy was performed by Kathy. Kathy sang this with Linda as a duet. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett, and he works at Los Angeles, California, USA in the United States. Category:1999 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 5